He's got something special
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Another take of "what if Jo knew?"
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Apologize for the lack of words on that prologue :p but this was made on purpose. Here's a new brand (mini story) a couple of chapters will be posted and you'll figure out about what (well you already know about it) but it's another take on the how. I wrote so many stories about that but let's keep writing until that show can come back one day if it can (don't hate on me with your "it won't get back" blah blah blah, I don't care about your opinion =)=)**

 **This is obviously set maybe a few months after the season finale. I don't own Forever if I did... Well, Warner Bros would be at my mercy right now.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy that story.**

* * *

 _I saw him... I witnessed everything and there's nothing I could have done. It all happened so fast, I didn't have time to scream, nothing. I'm a cop, I should have been able to do something, in fact, this was my job to do something but that day was completely at the opposite of my law's enforcement._

 _So I stood there, watching the whole and hating myself in the meantime. I thought I would never live with myself, I thought I would go to a much darker place after that because what I witnessed is something no one should see, no one at all._

 _Today I just saw my partner died in front of me: Henry Morgan._


	2. Chapter 1

**So I'm posting the first chapter, it's going to be a couple of them. Also I won't loose any time on the cases, this is really some attempts of how she would deal.**

 **Hope you'll like it**

* * *

 _ **2 days earlier**_

There was nothing exceptional, they were working on a usual case and they just caught the murderer so they went to celebrate at their bar with the whole gang because this is how it was when they have been working on a tough case and that one wasn't particularly easy. Needless to say, thanks to Henry and his good instincts once again, they were able to catch the guy and let a family started their grief in peace.

They all left one by one when it was starting to get late and Jo and Henry were, of course, the last ones. Henry checked his watch and frowned

\- it's already 9 pm, Abraham is going to kill me if I'm not coming home right away

Jo laugh's sent a chill down Henry's spine and he flashed her a bright smile

\- what is so funny?

\- I just love how Abe keeps scowling at you even though you're a grown man. If you were as stubborn as you are now, I understand, the poor man must be so done.

Henry refrained the urge to roll his eyes, kinda embarrassed because if only she knew the truth.

He cleared his throat

\- yes! That's a fair point! But my stubbornness took over, only over the years

Jo smiled and shook her head and they both stood up to exit the bar. Jo started yawning

\- well after that hell of a week, a good warm bubble's bath is waiting for me and I'm looking forward to being reunited with my bed.

Henry wasn't very tired but he understood, they had a long week but they finally came through.

He looked around them to spot a cab

\- well, I think I'm going to take a taxi's home, Jo. Have a good night

Jo opened her mouth and held him by the arm before he left, blushing like a teenager on her first date

\- Henry, let me drive you home, don't worry I'm sober, I barely had two beers, that's the less I can do

He could hardly decline her invitation so he gladly accepted and he had, to be honest with himself, last time he refused, Adam kidnapped him and threw him in the river (literally) so he was kinda holding off a grudge ever since that bad experience, at least with Jo he would be safe.

They didn't talk much on their way home even though they could feel a certain tension between them, they knew there was something more but none of them was ready to confess to the other.

Jo parked right in front of the shop and the first thing both of them noticed was the light on the shop still on, usually, Abe was already upstairs in the apartment at that time of the night.

Henry thought about something bad until they saw the old man's figure like arguing with someone, maybe a customer or knowing Abe, a jealous husband with one of his ex-girlfriend. That would be hardly surprising.

\- seems like Abe got a tough evening too - Jo said

\- it appears so - Henry replied softly - I better go, perhaps I shall know what is all about. Unless it's one angry husband, then I've got nothing to say here

Jo chuckled

\- I got ya! Well, good night Henry, see you tomorrow

\- Good night Jo

Before he left the car he quickly but softly gave a peck on her cheek, really close to her lips. A fire lighted upon her body when his lips moved away from her, there's nothing more that she would have done like turning her head at the moment she felt him close but she couldn't move so she just kept blushing, removing a strand of hair behind her ear.

\- huh, yeah, night!

Henry smiled and left the car waving at her, he entered the shop and Jo kept staring at him or mostly at his backside. She shook her head and started the engine

\- mind off the gutter Martinez, it's not the right time for that!

When Henry stepped in as he thought Abe was arguing with a very angry customer

\- I'm sorry sir, I can't give you a refund on that one, this was a final sold's item.

For what he could see, Henry knew the customer wasn't happy at all

\- what you sold to me is completely fake

Henry wondered if Abe finally dared to sell that ugly horse then he could only agree with the customer but Abe obviously had the last word

\- Sir, I can assure you it's not fake

He then noticed Henry who was trying not to be noticed

\- Henry!

« Damn » was his first thought when he walked past them

\- yes, Abraham?

\- would you tell that gentleman I'm not a scam and I sold him something real and worth of value

Henry just shrugged, stepping closer to his son

\- sure! If I knew what you were talking about

The customer just showed him a gold chandelier, they had it in a couple of copies and some were that old, the gold on it was a bit black but just needed to be cleaned with a special product and it would glow again and Abe had sold the last one and they were both happy to finally get rid of those. Henry felt his ego getting hurt, there was nothing fake with that chandelier and he was in a good position to speak.

\- I am truly sorry if you're thinking it is a fake sir but my roommate is right. This is an authentic chandelier from the 18th century.

By the look on his face, he didn't seem very convinced

\- then explain that? - he barked showing the slight dust making it like it was gold-plated

Henry had a tough week and felt like this was going to be long to explain, he rubbed his forehead

\- nothing to worry about! You just have to clean it with a special product. We don't offer it here but you can find it on some jewels store, it will help the gold to remain intact but I can assure you, there is no fake in that one.

The customer wasn't going to let it go and was getting more and more pissed even though Henry was very formal

\- I don't care what bullshit you're trying to tell me to get rid of your fake chandelier's gold. I want a refund and you can keep it. I wanted it that chandelier to offer it to my sick mother and there's no way I'm going to give her that

Henry was about to reply but Abe stepped forward, his voice raising

\- listen, Sir, I told you, no refund, this was a final's sale, there's nothing I can do. If you don't understand then read the policy

He pointed out his desk where it was written « no refund on final's sold items »

The customer glared at him

\- you will give me my refund even if I have to take it myself

He started moving but Henry caught him and basically threw him out

\- all right! We have been patient enough, my roommate explained to you there was no possibility of doing a refund, I told you it wasn't a fake, I gave you an advice but that's enough now. You are just harassing him and if you don't want the chandelier, then fine, go ahead and sell it elsewhere but don't say we didn't warn you about the authenticity, now leave please, I'm working with the police, one call and they are here.

Henry pointed the door at him. The customer had no choice but to leave. He glared at both men

\- you're not done hearing about me

\- happy to serve - Henry replied dryly, slamming the door behind him and double locked it.

Henry sighed once the guy was out of sight and shared a look with Abe

\- are you all right?

Abe just waved at him

\- I'm fine! You know I was perfectly handling the situation

Henry folded his arms

\- that's not really what I saw. What's gotten into him?

\- I don't know! I had my fair share of angry customers but I always came to an arrangement with them but this was a tough one. And I didn't like the way he threatened us

\- neither did I! Maybe we should stay on our guards. Do you think I should involve the NYPD? Just to get their protection in case he was coming back, angrier that he already was?

Abe shook his head

\- Henry, we are in New York, there are crazy people everywhere, the NYPD has enough on their plate, we can't ask them for such a stupid detail. If he comes back and keeps threatening, then we will involve them but right now, those are only words.

Henry wasn't very convinced about it

\- just, maybe I should talk to Jo about it, you know she's very serious when it comes to our protection

\- especially yours because you never sit tight - he replied ironically

Abe turned away from his father and climbed the stairs, Henry followed him after turning the lights off

\- you seemed pretty pissed tonight - his son said once they were upstairs

\- just a long week! We finally closed the case but I think I really need a good night sleep.

\- I agree on that! Well, let's move on from that angry customer. Did you eat?

\- Not really, Jo gave me a lift and we were just leaving our usual bar. Do you have any leftovers?

\- yes, on the fridge. Go ahead, I'm tired, I think I'm heading to bed. Sorry about that mess but thank you for your intervention dad.

Henry smiled

\- you're welcome, son!


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Thanks to the ones who started following my story and the reviews. Hope you'll enjoy that chapter hehe.**

* * *

\- and are you sure you don't need my protection? - Jo asked at the end of the day after

Henry was grateful for that woman, she was so sweet and always ready to jump in order to protect both him and Abe

\- thank you, Jo! But Abe thinks it's nothing and we should just let it go plus I don't want to make you waste your time with that. As he said, angry customers, happen all the time

Jo was as much convinced as he was the past night

\- sure but the way you described him, he seemed pretty much serious about coming back. I could run a search about him, see if he has no criminal's background for example. Henry, you are one of us and if someone is threatening you and your loved ones, we will always be taking it seriously.

Henry gently patted her shoulders

\- I know Jo but as I said, it's fine but if something unusual happens, I'll warn you.

She was still in doubts but nodded

\- okay then!

\- what a slow day - a voice shouted behind them

They startled both of them way too lost in each other's eyes. Of course, that comment came from no one else than Lucas

\- excuse me, are you complaining? - Jo asked - after the week we had?

Lucas shrugged

\- I'm just saying ! Usually, murders happen every day, we can never stop and today we just...

\- filled up paperwork - Henry cut - something we never do or avoiding to do

Jo just groaned

\- tell me about it! But trust me, Hanson wasn't very happy about that

All three of them looked at the detective who was obviously very pissed plus his wife was getting on his nerves and spending the day filling up paperwork wasn't exactly what he could call a cop's job.

They all chuckled

\- well that's good we can leave early today - Jo stated - I need to do some groceries, more like a lot, I only have two steaks left on my fridge with a couple of fries

She bit her lips when looking at Henry because she knew he wouldn't approve her « healthy » choices. He just made a long face that spoke volume.

\- I agree with Jo - Lucas added - leaving early has its perks, I've got a hot date tonight so I'll see you all around ! Bye!

He quickly left them, Hanson walked past them and grumbled an « evening »

\- we better have a murder by next week in my opinion - Henry joked

\- I'm sure we will! All right, I'm sorry I can't give you a lift tonight, I'm heading home to change and take my groceries bags

\- It's quite all right Jo, you won't always be my driver. I'll take a cab home tonight or I'll walk, it's such a beautiful day I cannot miss that.

She grinned and gave him what he gave her the night before, a peck on the cheek

\- have a nice evening then

Henry stood like an idiot for a couple of minutes until he noticed Reece's gaze on him. He quickly turned around, knowing he had better things to do at home than staying here.

Everything could have been fine, Henry was walking home, breathing the hot air of New York and enjoying life, something he never really did since he was immortal but lately, he felt the need to enjoy every bit of it. He also considered it was about time to ask Jo out, they couldn't keep up that way flirting with the other not doing anything.

But he was Henry Morgan after all and death really has a bad tendency of following him everywhere and maybe he should have taken that threat a bit more seriously.

He was walking in the park near the shop, it was starting to get dark outside and it was pretty much empty around and all the sudden he felt his knees giving up on him and before he knew it he was on the ground. He took a nasty punch on the back of his head and was seeing all blur, before seeing a figure standing in front of him

\- you should have listened to me last night, I told you I wasn't done with you. You sold me shit and I'm here to get my refund in my own way

Henry could hardly move because he was too dizzy to act and he hated the fact he wasn't carrying a cell phone, he was really going to invest in one against his will, but with all the jinx he had, maybe it was better that way.

He felt his ribs crashing against his body, he was being beaten and he would probably be beaten to death

Ironically Jo was doing her groceries in Henry's neighborhood they had better prices than in hers and she could find a spot to park without abusing her powers as a cop.

The park was near the groceries store and she was tidying up her bags when she heard that angry man who seemed like to beat someone else.

She quickly closed her trunk and headed to where she heard the sound, her heart beating down her throat because she had a bad feeling about this.

She was too slow and she remembered she had nothing on her, no handcuffs, no cop's outfit, no badge and she wasn't wearing her gun, she was completely helpless but she ran, she was in her element after all.

When she got there she gasped

\- Henry - she whispered

The assailant didn't saw her, she was hidden behind some bushes, he kept beating Henry down until he couldn't breathe, she felt her pulse racing but her legs couldn't move

\- no...

She heard the word «f*ck » and the assailant running away. Henry was bleeding at a quick pace and wasn't breathing anymore, she shouted

\- Henry !

But before she even could cross the way that was separating the bushes from where Henry was lying, she saw him disappeared in a white light. Her eye's widened. What the hell was that?

She ran to the spot and Henry was nowhere to be found, nothing even indicated he was there, no blood, nothing. She felt weak and she let her body dropped right where he has been lying to his death a few minutes ago. This couldn't be real, where did he go? Henry died, she saw him and she couldn't stop it, she let the man she loved die in front of her. She noticed his pocket watch and picked it up with shaken hands, she couldn't understand anything, it seemed like her body and brain weren't connected anymore, she was like a robot.

She slowly got up and felt like she was going to throw up... In fact, she did, she couldn't remove the vision of horror she witnessed without doing anything, she couldn't help, she was as guilty. Why didn't she acted? Why did she stand frozen in some bushes? She has never been afraid to stand up when it came to Henry's life, why was it different this time? Did she doubt herself because she couldn't act without her gun? This was bullshit, she let it happened and now she had to deal with it and warn Abe. She tried to tell herself she was too late but she knew she could have done something if she had just found the strength to scream.

She took 20 minutes to walk to the end of the park to find her car, 20 minutes in a 5 minutes way. She sat on the driver's seat and put her hands on the steering wheel, her eyes still as blank.

Her brain was shouting at her « Henry is dead and it's your fault, you loved him and you let it happened, all over again »

She couldn't process and she exploded, knocking on the steering wheel, tears flooding her

\- HENRY!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, thanks,** **everyone who joined my story and thank you for your reviews. Happy reading**

* * *

When she was finally able to get a self-control of herself she drove to the shop still wondering how she would tell Abe. She cried at the moment but deep down there was something else... Henry's body wasn't there anymore and she had his pocket's watch as per usual.

When she reached the spot, she stopped and looked at the watch. She looked at her reflexion and looked at the car and had some kind of flash in which she was seeing Henry dying in that cab one year ago, screaming for help and her finding his watch again and again.

Maybe he was... She removed her seat belt and quickly exited her car. She slowly walked to the shop, the way to it seemed everlasting.

She hesitated a couple of minutes before knocking and when she did she felt like someone was dragging her down to hell.

Abe opened the door and he barely had time to greet her that at the moment Jo stepped in and saw Henry standing behind, drying his hair with a towel, she just walked toward him, she didn't understand but right now she was relieved as hell so she just wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in it, holding on to him tight like there was no tomorrow.

Abe rolled his eyes

\- sure ! And a good evening to you too

Henry was surprised and didn't know how to react so he just hugged her back. Jo's eyes were closed and she was enjoying that contact though he smelled like the river... The river, of course.

When she back up, Henry was still wearing that look of surprise

\- what was that for exactly?

She just awkwardly smiled

\- huh... I don't know... I felt like I needed it... I'm glad you're alive.

Henry didn't follow her and nervously laughed

\- and so I am. Was I supposed to be dead? I just left you two hours ago Jo

Jo wondered how he could be so clueless but she had no idea how to explain this as well. Abe frowned, something was off

\- no of course not but I... I felt the need to tell you I'm glad you're alive and didn't get any harm on your way back home, that's good.

Note to self she mentally thought « learn to make up better lies »

Henry shared a look with Abe who just shrugged

\- well then Jo, I'm glad to be alive too

\- I'm not saying that to scare you - she tried to catch herself - it's just, you know with all those crazy psychopaths in that city and plus you always have a tendency of getting on the radar

\- you have a point but everything has been... Quite fine

And she knew he was lying because he looked everywhere just not at her when saying those last words. She kept staring at him wondering what he was exactly, well she had a good idea but this was so...Incredible ? Was it the word? Was Henry like some kind of god or something?

She blinked and kept smiling with that nod of her head that always melted Henry away

\- well if you're good I'm good too. Now I'm going, my groceries store is around so I wanted to check upon you see if you were home safe.

\- he is - Abe cut - so next time you'll drag him away on the field and he's not home by midnight, you'll be the one responsible.

\- sure old man, keep believing that

\- how rude!

They all laughed and Jo tried to keep a straight's face toward Henry. She wished him a good night and headed toward the door

\- I'll see you tomorrow at the precinct

\- let me take you back - Abe proposed

Jo frowned

\- I've got my car Abe

\- yes, let me take you back to _your car_

He just motioned Henry in a not subtle way, Jo simply nodded and they exited. Henry looked at them and moved upstairs. At least he was safe and yes alive after being beaten up to death, another one to add to the most "stupid deaths ever" list.

Jo let out that breath she has been holding way too long inside. She leaned against her car and closed her eyes, Abe asked

\- what did Henry do this time?

She snapped off her trance

\- what ?

\- what happened out there? You just acted like you saw a ghost

She looked over the shop

\- I may have...

Abe rolled his eyes

\- so what kind of bullshit has Henry been doing to get in this situation?

\- nothing... I mean, why?

\- He has been beaten up to death Jo and I had to fish his naked ass off the river and obviously, you saw all of it

Jo took a minute to calm herself down

\- I don't understand Abe! He just vanished... This is completely...

\- crazy ? Yes I know, I have been dealing with it for the past 70 years

\- but how?

\- the how is all up to him. So now tell me, what happened?

\- I'm not sure... I just saw that man beaten him up and there's nothing I could have done, I didn't have my badge, nor my gun, nothing... But I could have stopped that, I could have done something but I didn't... I

Abe moved his hands to her shoulders

\- Jo ! You've been frightened, you didn't have anything to protect yourself and it happens, you can't blame yourself for that and Henry is an idiot, always putting himself in the death slot. He acted pretty much normal for someone who knows you saw him...Vanished

Jo took a couple of minutes to answer

\- he doesn't!

\- he doesn't? - Abe echoed

Jo shook her head

\- He has no idea I was around Abe, how could he? I wasn't supposed to be here, it's just a pure coincidence. Now the question is what should I do, do you think I should tell him that I know or just wait and keep looking at him and being all confused with my questions?

Abe smiled, Jo had a different reaction that he would imagine but in a good way though

\- it's up to you kid! Do you want to talk to him about it?

\- No... Yes... Maybe ? - she sighed - I don't know what do to, it's too early, my head is about to explode, it's all a mess, I just..

Abe rubbed her shoulders like a father with his daughter

\- I know kid, I know! It's a lot to put up with! You should just take a couple of days to think and get your mind clear about it. I know it's completely insane so I can't blame you

Jo kept staring at the shop

\- he really can't die, can he?

\- he can, he just doesn't do it permanently and I think deep down you have been suspecting it because either way, you would have jumped to save him even I know you have been frozen in the moment but I know you Jo

He winked at her, Jo didn't really know what to think anymore but she took Abe's advice

\- I'll do what you told me. I'll be sleeping on it and when the time comes, I'll talk to Henry so he can enlighten me on the whole... « I can live forever thing »

\- don't rush! It's time for him to tell you the truth anyway, especially if he wants to build a life with you.

Jo blushed from head to toe

\- build... Abe... We are just... Partners... We..; Work together, not...

She stopped when she saw the look on the old's man face not believing one word she was trying to say

\- and I'm gonna stop talking right now, this is hopeless. Are we that obvious?

\- are you kidding me? The whole world knows about you two so yes you are and you two know it too, I'll shake his ass a bit to talk to you or at least ask you out

Jo smiled. Asking him out, maybe this was the idea to try and made him talk.

She opened the door's car

\- okay ! I need to go! Good night Abe and thank you

\- you're welcome, kid ! Quite the adrenaline you got tonight, right?

\- you have no idea!

Before she left Abe called her one last time

\- oh, and did you find his watch?

\- yes! I did! As usual! I supposed it has everything to do with his condition so I'm gonna keep it and give it to him tomorrow, If I'm doing it now he'll know I was around and right now I don't want to tell him, I need to gather my thoughts first.

\- which I understand - Abe replied - well try to catch some sleep, see you later Jo

Jo nodded and climbed in her car in which she remained a good while before starting the engine.

 _What the hell happened tonight?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chap 4 y'all ! Hope you'll enjoy it and thanks for following the story :)**

* * *

The morning after Jo thought all she witnessed the night before was a dream but she realized it wasn't when she found Henry's watch on her nightstand. She sat on her bed, lost in her thoughts. She had some flashes during her sleep, like Henry dying a couple of times especially the past year, she was wondering if all of that really happened or if her mind was tricking her, wouldn't be surprising after everything she saw.

She found the strength to get up from her bed and slowly walked to her bathroom to wash her face. When she saw her reflexion, she scoffed

\- woah, Martinez ! You really do look like crap this morning

Sleeping on it mostly didn't help. How would she talk to Henry about what she saw? Would she ever? Abe advised her to take a couple of days to think about it but she couldn't remove that picture from her mind now and she needed her answers. She didn't dream, she saw it with her own two eyes and well Abe confirmed the story. But this was so unlikely, so full of fantasies. That's something she would have believed when she was a kid but right now, this was real life but still the proof was in front of her.

She started pacing back and forth, wondering if she had met him during her childhood and eventually forgot or never made the connexion, then she remembered a face like that couldn't have been forgotten.

Her phone buzzing snapped her off and she answered

\- Martinez!

\- yo ! It's Hanson! We got a body, not far from your area, texting the address after the call

\- all right! Be right there

\- call Henry, this one is definitely for him.

Hearing his name made her heart skipped a beat. She took a deep breath, Henry was way too smart, if she was hesitating or starting to get lost in her thoughts he would soon notice and would ask her about it

\- Hello, detective - he welcomed when she called him

One day he would have to explain how he was doing that, well he had a lot to explain anyway.

\- Hi, Henry! I think you guessed why I'm calling?

\- indeed ! We have a body right?

\- yes ! I'll meet you there?

\- yes, I'm on my way!

He was about to hang up then blinked

\- Jo ?

She froze

\- yes ?

\- the address, please?

She let out her breath

\- yeah right, sorry as you know, not a morning person

His suave voice made her trembled as she spelled the address

\- I know and thank you! See you there

When they both hung up they looked at the phone like it was going to tell them something.

\- was it Jo? - Abe asked, startling his father

He simply nodded

\- good ! Are you going to tell her?

Henry didn't know where his son was headed

\- Am I going to tell her what?

\- About your aggression last night? I know I'm the one who told you to let it go but now that man came back and you know it's him because he made it clear so now I think it's the right time to involve the NYPD to run a search about that psycho.

Henry just threw his hands up in the air

\- I'm not going to involve them plus we're probably going to have more important things to do. And even if I do, this isn't going to change anything, he beat me up to death, in fact, I died and he's probably thinking he did kill me for good so he ran away and imagine his surprise when I'm facing him... I just don't need to burden Jo, she has a lot on her plate.

Abe muttered under his breath

\- you have no idea

Henry raised one suspicious eyebrow

\- speaking of... You never did tell me what you two talked about last night when she left?

Abe just stared at his father, he opened his mouth but decided it wasn't worth it, this was between Jo and him.

\- nothing ! I just needed to ask her something and I didn't want you to gossip about it

Obviously, his old man wasn't buying it and was about to argue about it but Abe chased him out

\- don't you have a body to work on?

He pointed to the door, Henry gave him the « you're in troubles » father's look.

\- very fair! But don't think you're going to escape that conversation.

Abe just rolled his eyes when his father left

\- whatever ! Dad

 **###**

Jo and Henry nearly bumped into each other when they arrived at the crime scene. Jo blushed from head to toe when her eyes met Henry's with that usual beautiful charming smile of his

\- hello Jo

She awkwardly smiled, god she hoped she didn't look constipated

\- hi, Henry! How are you feeling this morning?

She mentally rolled her eyes « right! Also asked him how his swim on the river went »

Henry just frowned

\- very well, thank you! Why do you seem so concerned about my health lately?

He asked while they walked together to the body. Jo knew she needed to give herself away like that

She shrugged

\- I... Well, the routine you know, just want to make sure everything's all right, we all been so exhausted with the last case.

Henry didn't get the hint and just smiled

\- well thank you for your concern but I've seen worse so I'm fine

She mumbled

\- I bet you did

\- I'm sorry?

\- nothing ! Look the body, is here.

She quickly walked ahead of him as he seemed pretty much suspicious of her behavior.

Jo met with Hanson who was trying so hard to hide his disgust and not like he wasn't used to it

\- hey ! So what we got? - Jo asked

Hanson just pointed out the body who was partially burned

\- don't know yet! Neighbors said they heard an argument, then a crash, smelled something burning and they called 911 and that's what they found.

Henry jogged beside them and especially beside Jo which made Hanson rolled his eyes, this was their daily ritual.

He kneeled in front of the body and started his usual lecture, saying what he thought what was the cause of death and how he thought the body landed there but the more he was talking and the more Jo was lost in her thoughts, she was listening to everything he was saying but it's like she couldn't understand any word of it, she was wondering how she could have been so blind all this year not to notice Henry basically lived in two different centuries already... But as Abe said, something inside of her told her Henry would be okay when she watched him been beaten to his death, he dropped so many clues on her the past year, she started to slowly put the pieces together but she never truly believed it because she was a woman of truth and she hardly was going to believe in some supernatural things like... Immortality, but from the beginning she knew something has been off so she just observed and waited for Henry to open up to her, she would have been patient until she found that picture of course but right now everything seemed different, he kept acting like this wasn't affecting him, maybe it wasn't after all, if he has been living with this condition for a long time, death had no effect on him anymore, that's why he didn't mind getting in the way of any bullet. Her heart ached. Not about the fact he was always putting himself in jeopardy for her, well maybe a little, but the fact if he was as old as she thought he was and according to Abe, he really was, he has been lonely quite a lot, seeing his loved ones die one after the other, having to live the same circle of hell every century... He had Abe for the past 70 years but what would happen once he would be gone? Knowing how old Abe was already, what would happen? Henry couldn't remain alone, of course, she wouldn't allow that she would be there to support him but then, what would happen once she would be gone as well? How many people would accept him as he was like she did (even she was still confused) and as she didn't know yet, Abigail did?

She felt her eyes watering, Henry was such a good man, he had one big heart and he was one man that didn't deserve to be left alone and for once in her life, she felt selfish because she wouldn't be there for him all of her life, she couldn't promise him that. She had lost her husband and thought life has been unkind to her but what about Henry? Next, to him, her life seemed pretty cheerful and she shouldn't complain now. But as long as she was alive she would do anything to protect him and to remain by his side because it would come a time where sooner or later he would need her more than anything in the world.

\- Jo ?

She blinked and noticed Hanson and Henry's gazes on her and Henry's worried face. She rubbed her face and tried to hold on the tears

\- huh, sorry guys I was day dreaming.

She felt Henry's eyes on her, Hanson raised one eyebrow

\- did you sleep last night Martinez?

\- not very much to be honest! I didn't have my coffee yet so I guess that's why I'm still sleepy. Anyway, did you find the cause of death?

She noticed the body wasn't there anymore

\- where's the body?

\- we've been trying to tell you we're heading back to the precinct - Henry replied calmly - for like the past 5 minutes. I'm taking you didn't hear any of my last statement.

« Shit, » she thought! Of course, she hadn't, how could she even focus when she knew what she knew without even about to tell him? But she couldn't remain like that, she needed to try and talk to him about it, either way, this would kill her.

\- I concluded poisoning as the cause of death and then whoever was having the argument with him burned him alive when he saw him lose consciousness and so the CSU removed the body to bring it back to my morgue.

\- well okay then! Let's go back to the 11.

She quickly turned her back to both men who looked at each other in disbelief.

* * *

Later after talking to the lieutenant about the body, giving a few interviews and going in the field which took them half of the day, they were back to the precinct and Jo was considering asking Henry out to try and talk to him, she thought to ask him not like a date but mostly a friendly dinner... Of course, that's what she was trying to tell herself, Denial wasn't only a river in Egypt.

Henry was still working on the body, that man never stopped. Lucas was by his side pretty much focused as he was. She had to smile at the picture in front of her, Lucas was always joking but she also witnessed the long progress he made and this was all thanks to Henry

She slowly walked toward the pair, they were standing next to the other so she came by Lucas left side as Henry was at his right one

\- hey Jo - Lucas greeted with a freaky smile

\- Hi Lucas

She nodded but barely looked at him as her eyes were drifting to Henry who didn't raise his eyes toward them yet even though he greeted Jo.

The young detective started to nervously squirm.

\- Huh.. Henry, can I ask you something?

He raised his head so quickly Lucas wondered how he didn't break his neck

\- of course Jo ! Go ahead

Lucas kept working on the body like he hadn't noticed the role he was playing at the moment

\- I.. I would like to ask you to...

Then she looked at Lucas who still hadn't moved. Henry looked at him and cleared his throat

\- what ? - his assistant asked

But he turned his head before Henry could even answer and noticed Jo's look on him, then he looked again at his boss and at his own position and with the way the two of them were devouring each other only with his eyes, he knew this was his cue to leave

\- okayyy ! Third wheeling at my best! That's good, it's break time.

He quickly ran out off the morgue not even bothering removing his gloves. Jo looked at him leave, still lost in her thought and didn't notice Henry huge step forward

\- so detective? Anything you would like to ask me?

\- yes, I... - She startled when she noticed he was an inch away from her face, when did this happen? She couldn't even move backward because she had, to be honest with herself, she really enjoyed their proximity there - I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight, at our usual bar? There's something I need to talk to you about

Henry's eyes glittered and he licked his lips. Damn it, she could shoot him for that, she was losing every coherent thought

\- so are we like courting now? - he asked in a deep voice

\- it's not date - it came out louder than she originally planned

Henry raised a brow. He needed to stop looking at her like that

\- something..; Maybe like a date? You know, two partners going out because they need to talk.

Henry didn't seem to believe any word she was saying. She was about to give up « whatever, it was indeed a date »

\- take it as you wish - she ended up saying

Henry smiled and gave her a peck on her cheek

\- well if it's an « almost date » I would like us to go somewhere else

She made a face and Henry laughed

\- I know your fancy tastes Henry and no offense but I have no need to eat caviar or anything like that today. I asked you, we aren't going to the bar if you don't want to but can I pick a place? I'll also pick you up

\- all right! You're the one who started courting me so I'll let you do this time.

He winked at her and disappeared into his office. Jo watched him go and folded her arms

« what an ass... But a beautiful one though »

\- wait, Henry!

He turned away

\- yes? Anything else?

She invaded his personal space and gave him his watch. Henry's eyes widened and Jo noticed the look of panic on his face even he tried to hide it before he could say anything she said

\- I found it on my way home last night! You really should be careful with that watch, with the price it's worth, one of this day I'm not sure I'll be able to return it to you.

Henry just awkwardly smiled

\- well! Thank you, Jo! Where did you find it? And you're right, I need to be more careful with it

Jo couldn't tell him she found it in the park because obviously, Henry knew that's where he had lost it.

\- it was on the pavement, I was driving slow and the glitter caught my eye

She hoped it was a good excuse. Henry nodded

\- thank you! I guess I'll see you tonight then?

\- yes! See you there!

They smiled and both of them had no idea the talk that was waiting for them during that "almost date".


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Here's chap 5, hope you're still enjoying. Happy reading**

* * *

\- so you've got a date with Jo? - Abe asked later at the shop

Henry was trying so hard to suppress that stupid smile playing at the corner of his lips

\- well, in fact, she told me it wasn't very much like a date, she wants us to talk but...

Abe raised one eyebrow

\- but you're not fooling everyone ! It's a date whether you like it or not

\- this is exactly what I told her

He jogged upstairs, Abe followed him closely, thinking about how that night will go for the two of them. So if Jo wanted to talk she obviously couldn't wait more to get her answers and nor that he could blame her, she deserved it after all. Henry was clueless and obviously had no idea the talk she would be dropping on him but there was one thing that made Abe's heart twisted with joy... His father's face was glowing, he was very happy to have a date with Jo.

\- so what are you going to wear ? - Abe leaning on his father's door's frame

Henry walked toward his closet and stood in front of it, revealing quite some old suits. Abe scoffed

\- you're going to freak her out with those you know ?

\- I really don't have anything more modern. You know me.

Abe rolled his eyes

\- You're not going to like it but I do, you can borrow one or two

Henry couldn't help but laughed. Abe didn't see what was so funny

\- what ? You don't think I dress like a clown are you?

\- it's not that Abraham! Your suit won't probably be fitting me, I'm taller than you and...

He stopped when he saw the look on his son's face

\- if you're about to say I have a big ass, watch your words

\- I wouldn't say anything of the sort, come on Abe!

\- well, we never know with you! And don't worry, it will fit because it doesn't with me.

Abe turned away and Henry smiled. Though he didn't know where Jo had planned to take him but he would make an effort to look a bit more formal.

Jo was in a total panic mode... She didn't know what to wear and she's been calling everywhere to know if there was a place for a couple but turns out every good restaurant were full tonight. After pacing back and forth in underwear from her living room to her bedroom, she finally got someone who told her the restaurant wasn't full and they didn't need a reservation.

She thanked them and found herself standing about 15 minutes in front of her wardrobe not knowing what to wear. She told Henry it wasn't a date, but wasn't it really ? She really needed to know more about his condition but she was nervous as hell, first about the talk and mostly about the « date ». She sighed. She hasn't dated anyone for a good while, all she had was a lot of one-night stands so she never minded her appearance but weirdly, tonight she did.

She threw one dress and one overall on her bed and scoffed

« I'm so pathetic »

The overall was very formal but with something like that she couldn't wear heels, at least she could wear boots... Her eyes drifted toward the pair she owned which was very similar to the one Ioana owned last year and where she shared that part with Henry, actually she was very jealous and she had wished Henry was drooling over her the same way he had with Ioana, well it seemed the wheel of fortune finally did its job right.

She sighed again and sat on the edge of the bed. This wasn't a fancy restaurant and this wasn't a real date or so she kept telling herself. But the dress was more for a romantic night and not a simple dinner. She decided against it and put it back in her closet « maybe next time » she thought.

She took the overall and headed for the bathroom, this would have to do for tonight but she was hoping she would look good to Henry.

 **###**

 **7pm**

She was standing in front of the shop, wearing a thin jacket over her outfit. She was feeling kinda naked because it was an overall short style so her legs were pretty much exposed.

She slowly walked toward the door and knocked on it

Abe opened the door and whistled when he saw her. She hadn't closed her jacket and she was very different than she usually was

\- woah ! Jo ! My god, if I didn't look that old, I'll be the one to take you out

Jo blushed and laughed

\- thank you Abe ! I appreciate

\- as I said too bad, but I'm sure you like the old man better

and she blushed even more. Abe looked up and whispered

\- this revelation stopped you from sleeping last night right ?

She nodded

\- yes! I can't not tell him what I know, I need more answers, I'm too confused because today I was completely off and I've looked suspicious not only, to him but also Mike and especially Reece so I think I'll feel better once I'll know more about his story

Abe gave her a tap on her shoulder

\- don't worry ! It takes a bit of time to get used to it but yes, you'll feel lighter once he explained. Just so you know, I never saw him that happy in a while so he was really excited about that dinner tonight.

Jo smiled softly

\- I'm glad then! This won't stop me from enjoying that evening.

That was something Abe liked to hear. He walked toward the bottom of the stairs and yelled

\- Henry ! Jo's here ! You don't want to make a lady waiting, if you're not down in 3 I'm going with her and you'll miss your chance

They heard Henry grumbled

\- I'll be down in a minute and Abe you're not going anywhere with her or I'll be kicking you off that home myself.

Abe poked his tongue and winked at Jo

\- the old man doesn't like to share

Jo had to laugh. How come she never really noticed their bond? She knew that's where she wanted to spend the rest of her life, in a full familial's ambiance like that one.

Henry quickly ran down the stairs nearly breaking his legs

\- I'm here and ready sorry to make you awa...

He basically also nearly missed the last step when his eyes met Jo's, his jaw literally dropped open and he felt like only his legs were carrying him toward her. Her overall was red and now no one could hardly see the difference between her face and her suit.

\- hi - she shyly said

Henry couldn't even answer. Abe just rolled his eyes and gave them a moment. Henry was 236 years and in his long life he didn't remember the last time he wanted to skip dinner and doing things to a woman's body as he badly wanted at the moment with Jo. He finally dared looking up after staring at her way too long.

\- Jo you are... - he blinked - my apologies but detective, you are sexy as hell.

Jo bit her upper lip and her eyes sparkled. She had, to be honest with herself, she wanted to seduce him a bit and distract him so she'd be able to talk to him.

\- well... We're not going to a fancy restaurant and the other formal outfit I had was.. Way too formal so I've decided this would do.

Henry was wearing one of Abe's suit and it was formal but not too much, Jo couldn't stop that knot tying in her stomach.

\- you're really handsome too tonight ! It changes you from your usual old outfits and without the scarf.

\- well thank you ! Abe helped me out a bit on that one.

They were pretty sure they could hear each other's heartbeat echoing in the room. Abe came back with a camera

\- hey ! Before you go, let me take a picture

Henry rolled his eyes

\- Abe, you know I don't like pictures and it's just a dinner

\- Henry, shut your mouth, take a pose and smile.

Henry felt Jo wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest. He turned bright red and had to send some signals to his brain to calm down what was about to happen in his pants.

Abe scoffed

\- hold the woman Henry, you won't be burning.

\- yes.. Well.. You are right

When she felt his huge hand behind her back, she felt a chill running down her spine and she had to fight her inner demons not to eat him alive.

Abe snapped the picture and grinned

\- this is going to look amazing later as a frame! Now go and enjoy yourself guys.

Jo held out a hand for Henry and he gladly took it and they exited the shop. Abe shared a look with Jo, raising his thumbs up. Everything would be all right.

* * *

Jo has taken Henry in a Mexican restaurant called Horchata, located in Greenwich Village.

She held his elbow to enter and whispered to him

\- I hope you like Mexican, everywhere else was pretty full tonight and this is the only place that didn't require to be overdressed and as you can see not as full.

When they stepped in Henry was impressed with the decoration, the walls were very American but the decoration was totally screaming Mexico so as the spicy smell which was emanating from the kitchens.

It was very cozy and warm, with a touch of romanticism. The tables were placed all around each corner and there wasn't any chair but bench seats

\- don't worry Jo ! This seems like a good place for a dinner

\- I thought so ! Though I know your fancy tastes so I hope it's all right

\- I like Mexican's food, better than all those burgers and everything you're eating.

She made a face and the waitress brought them in a corner, a bit further from the crowd, like the whole universe was trying to give them some space and not like they didn't need it.

Henry was about to take a seat in front of her but she held his arm

\- Henry, please, have a seat next to me, I don't want to raise my voice too much when I'll be talking to you, it'll be easier.

This was a serious request so he didn't protest. He fact, he liked it, he didn't want to be that pervert but at least he would have a very nice view on her goods. He mentally slapped himself, he needed to stop crossing that border.

The dinner went pretty well, they casually talked like they were used to, they felt very comfortable around the other and from time to time they were flirting. Henry was telling her jokes, his face pretty much closed to hers and every time they were laughing and looking at each other they could feel the love they were sharing even though none of them were ready to confess.

They were at the end of their meal a bit before dessert when Jo decided it was time for the big talk. She swallowed her last bits and took a deep breath

\- okay ! As I told you earlier, I invited you because I wanted to but also because I need to talk to you about something

Henry took a sip of his drink and nodded, kinda nervous about what was coming

\- yes! I'm all ears

She started to nervously squirm. She had no idea how to bring the subject but she had to.

\- listen, everything was a coincidence but now I'm losing sleep over it and I need to be enlightened.

Henry gripped his glass, she saw something, she definitely did and she wanted to know more. He knew he couldn't hide to her anymore but he knew he should have told her when she first popped with that picture.

\- before I go any further, I want to tell you that I'm not mad or anything like that. I just want to understand.

She took a long deep breath

\- so here's the thing... Last night I went to do my groceries in your neighborhood and when I came back I...

\- shut the front door!

They both jumped, so focused on each other they didn't hear anyone or anything and no one else than Lucas was standing right in front of them, with a blonde woman next to him.

\- Lucas - Henry groaned

\- Lucas ! - Jo echoed with the same annoyed tone

\- hey guys ! I swear I had no idea you were going to be there for your date

They didn't bother saying it wasn't a real date, Lucas and the woman just took a seat in front of them without being invited to.

\- so huh guys this is Tamia and Tamia, this is Henry Morgan my boss and Jo Martinez, his partner and also his date as you can see.

She waved at them

\- hi ! So glad to meet you ! Lucas speaks highly about you two

Jo felt the nerve on her forehead moving

\- he does, doesn't he ? - she asked dryly

She felt Henry's hand squeezing hers and was able to calm herself down.

\- he told you the truth, we had no idea you were going to be there ! Lucas had planned to take me there for a while and well it appears it's all coincidence

\- there's a lot of them lately - Jo muttered

Lucas nervously laughed

\- well now that we're here, we can call it a double date. I once told you Jo we could have done it, it's sooner that I thought it would be but I'm glad we can share that meal.

Tamia looked at the empty plates in front of them

\- I think they're done with the meal

\- yes, as a matter of fact, we were about to order the dessert - Henry stated

Jo felt the occasion to run away

\- but we are full you know so maybe we will let you eat, you probably need some time alone and...

Tamia started gesticulating

\- oh no no come on stay with us, we can talk and get to know each other. I want to know more about being a cop

Jo looked at her and could hardly hide what she was thinking about the blonde bimbo

\- why? Are you planning to become one?

Tamia scoffed

\- not really! I'm not that smart and strong for that

Jo low key thought « you don't say »

\- but I'm a reporter and I like to learn new things about people and share their passion for their work, it's awesome.

Henry eyed Lucas in a weird way. The young assistant just melted a bit more on his chair. Jo knew what Henry was thinking, Lucas really had a bad tendency of dating reporters.

\- I see - Jo simply replied, she wondered if one day they would be left alone to have a serious talk, seemed like they were always interrupted.

\- you two are cute together though - Tamia said again - Lucas told me you fit well and indeed you are, how long have you been dating ?

Jo and Henry stared at Lucas who just smiled and made them understand that they better give an answer

Henry rested his chin on Jo's neck

\- so long that sometimes I feel like we've been doing this in forever

Jo turned her face toward him and their eyes locked, their lips almost touching and Jo replied with a smile

\- yeah...in forever

The temptation was really strong and they wanted nothing else that taste each other's lips but Tamia broke them off their bubble

\- woah ! That's incredible, you really do love each other, I never saw that kind of love in front of me, I thought it was only happening on TV.

Both of them didn't know where to hide anymore, the less they could say is that Tamia was straight with words, she obviously wasn't a journalist for nothing. Lucas just wrapped his arm around Tamia to try and remove the tension between all four of them

\- okay ! What do you say we order and then you can still get to know them, right?

Jo and Henry knew they had no escape and would end their evening with Lucas and his date.

They left the restaurant like one hour later because Lucas and Tamia couldn't stop talking to them even though they had finished their dessert for a while.

Finally, they found the opportunity to run away when they said they needed to go to the bathroom and would have to head home because it was getting late. Lucas told them it wasn't even 10 yet but the look they gave him refrained him to state anything else.

Once they were out of sight and in the car, they both sighed

\- Oh my god! Lucas is nice but he really can be a pain in the ass when he wants to - Jo confessed

\- I do agree with you! He could have at least let us having our moment, I feel like everyone is trying to stop us when we need to talk

\- my feeling exactly! Well, now I'm not in the mood for that anymore. I'm sorry Lucas had to ruin it all

Henry smiled

\- it's quite all right Jo! We'll find a time.

She nodded

\- Hope so! Let me take you back now! But did you enjoy that evening even with them bursting in?

\- I did! It was very nice of you and the meals were excellent

Jo awkwardly smiled

\- I'm glad!

Once they reached the shop, they both remained in the car and it seemed pretty much familiar. They didn't want that night to end

\- we should do that again someday - Jo proposed

\- we should! Maybe we could do it once a week or twice? What do you say?

She licked her lips and popped her elbow on his arm

\- so who's courting who now?

\- I think we've been courting each other all night long today

\- you have a point! But I agree, we can do it again and probably far from New York next time.

They both laughed and looked at each other straight in the eye, Jo really wanted to talk to him but now she couldn't gather the courage. Henry looked at his watch, it was only 10 and he wasn't tired, nor was Jo.

\- Jo ! Would you like to spend the night here ? - Henry asked before he could stop the sentence from reaching his lips

She surely didn't expect it and a huge smiled crossed her face. Well, maybe they would be able to talk then

\- yes ! Sure, but I've got nothing to sleep on

\- don't worry, I think this can be arranged. I feel like we are not tired and we can seat in my lair and watch a movie so we could talk, I mean if you're still feeling like talking.

Jo frowned

\- since when do you own a TV?

Henry mumbled

\- since Abe convinced me it was useful to keep updated about the news, even though we're reading the journal. So we put it in my lab

Jo laughed

\- I'm sure you're turning in it twice a year

\- yes, Abe is using it more than I do but I'm enjoying to watch a movie from time to time.

\- knowing you, probably something like Charlie Chaplin. Well, movie night it is then, I'll ask Abe if he got something we could both watch without arguing.

She winked and they exited the car all laughing and very much in love but Jo knew she needed to focus, he still needed to know she knew and she was okay with it, at least once she would know more about it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, here's chapter 6. Sorry I'm a bit slow but my inspiration doesn't seem to cooperate lately but here it is and the next one should be the last one but not quite sure about it yet but enjoy and thanks everyone for reading :)**

* * *

Abe couldn't be happier having Jo spending the night with them, well of course the both of them had a silent exchange and Jo made him understand she would talk to Henry because obviously of she was there she couldn't have done it during the dinner and once they said why Abe thought he would lock Lucas up himself next time.

So Jo and Henry were talking in the hall separating Henry's bedroom and the bathroom,

\- Can I freshen up a bit? - Jo asked

\- yes of course! You do what you have to do, I'll go down settling for our movie night.

He motioned his bedroom

\- make yourself comfortable and pick whatever you want to sleep in.

She blushed

\- thank you! I'll be down in a couple of minutes

He smiled and exited his own room. Jo walked toward the closet and scoffed. Henry was definitely one maniac man. Everything was perfectly settled and well folded, she kinda felt bad for being so messy herself, she surely didn't have such a clean closet like that and mostly not well folded.

But that was the difference between them, she was messy and he wasn't... Opposite attracts they said, well it appeared they definitely did.

She stood for a long while in front of the closet, still trying to process the fact the man she loved was immortal and would never die, somehow it made her happy because she wouldn't fear to lose him like she had lost Sean but in another hand, once she would be gone he'd be the one being alone over and over again. She sighed and try to wipe those thoughts away, only time would tell how things would be going between them.

She finally found an outfit for her to sleep in and smiled, now she knew why he owned so many of them.

Henry was in his lab and was getting everything ready for the night. He felt like a teen on his first date and his heart hadn't beat that fast in a while. He couldn't wait to have Jo sitting right next to him and snuggling with her if she was letting him do, he was pretty sure he wouldn't give a damn about the movie.

Then he remembered Jo needed to talk to him and he sighed. He took a seat on the couch and kept thinking about what she would tell him. Was it still related to that picture? Was it anything else? She really didn't drop any clues at all. Lost in his thoughts he didn't see her walking toward him, only when her figure shadowed his sight, he looked up and his jaw nearly dropped open, for the second time tonight.

\- what ? - she asked, with a teasing smile

Even though he was basically the smartest man in the world, he couldn't form a correct sentence

\- you... You're wearing my NYPD outfit from my indecent's exposure arrests?

\- yes! And _one_ of your outfit as I noticed you've got plenty of them

Henry melted a bit on the couch, Jo just winked at him and took a seat next to him. Indeed she was wearing one of this NYPD jogging's outfit and this was way too large for her, she could have only kept the jacket if she wanted to but she felt comfy and it smelled like Henry so she knew she would probably sleep pretty much well that night, at least better than the previous one. The only difference was, she wasn't wearing any shirt besides the jacket and obviously, Mister Fine Looking knew it by the way he was peeking at her throat.

\- I can't believe you agreed on watching Pride and Prejudice, I was thinking this was too « recent » for you.

He just glared at her and she laughed, propping her elbow on his arm

\- this is a very old book and I already watched the movie, this is accurate to the period so I have nothing against it and I know it's your favorite movie so let's give it a shot then.

Jo remembered that the novel was released in 1813, did that mean Henry was already born back then? She frowned, was it even possible to be that old? The credits from the DVD making the room darker basically made her forget the reason she was in that room in the first place.

Henry came back with a blanket and draped it over her shoulders

\- I know you didn't ask and it's not that cold but trust me, a couple of minutes into the movie and you'll feel cold, my lab really does match my morgue, I should really be less cold sometimes.

Jo softly smiled

\- don't worry Henry, I'm used to your eccentricities and your job may be cold but your heart is definitely warm.

Hearing those words literally sent his body on fire, he tried to get a hold of himself, he needed to stop about trying to get in her pants, especially he wasn't sure where she was going to sleep yet, he was surely going to tell her to use his room and knowing her she would argue so he would just bring the subject after the movie.

\- do you wish to talk right now or after the movie?

Jo's focus was already on the black screen

\- huh... Well let's watch the movie so at least I can think about how to tell you

\- all right! But it's going to be late, are you sure you're fine with telling me tonight?

\- I am Henry, I really need to get this out

Henry really started to get suspicious but he didn't want to jump to early conclusions yet.

One hour in the movie and both of them snuggling with the other, not even giving a damn about the movie, Jo finally thought she should tell him before falling asleep in his arms and that's exactly what was about to happen, she was feeling so good there, with the sweet beating of his heart and the smell of his aftershave was driving her wild

\- Henry !

\- hmm !

\- I'm falling asleep so maybe we should just talk right now

\- maybe we should

His voice was awfully deep and hot, she slowly raised her eyes to meet his and she noticed it, he has been staring at her all along and his fingers were running from her shoulders all along her waist, she watched their way on her body and her heartbeat increased. Would she ever tell him anything or would she give up on temptation first?

\- huh.. This about last night and when I came back from my groceries, this is one important thing and I need you to... - she stopped because Henry was devouring her with his eyes and his face was getting closer, one hand on her cheek

She nervously laughed

\- don't you think we should keep that for the after talk? Pretty sure this is going to be better

Henry whispered on her lips

\- I've been wanting to do that for a year Jo, I can hardly wait anymore. You mean more to me than I'd ever thought possible

He lost her there, the talk would definitely have to wait, she closed the gap between them, following the path of his lips slowly moving on to find hers, she had one hand on her knee and the other went to rest on his chest where she could feel his scar through the fabric of his shirt, they were basically sitting on each other's lap and this would happen, they have been waiting too long, there was no turning back, Henry's eyes were already closed so she let her passion drawn her toward him and closed her eyes as well.

Their upper lips touched when Jo's phone buzzing really loudly broke everything off, the moment, the almost kiss and that impossible talk they couldn't have. She looked at Henry, with an apologetic look

\- I'm sorry, it's Hanson, I need to take that

\- I figured it was him. Take the call, it must be important

She sensed he was pretty much annoyed and so was she, really Hanson better had a good reason to call or she would shoot him herself because she was damn tired of everyone interrupting them.

\- what is it, Hanson?

Henry had to suppress a laugh because no one could be mistaken, she was definitely pissed

Hanson didn't answer right away and just looked at his phone, he was as scared by Jo than he was by his own wife

\- hum.. Hi... I'm sorry, I bet it's not a good time to call you, I know how you hate to be woken but you know I wouldn't have called you if this wasn't important

She just shared a look with Henry

\- I.. I wasn't sleeping. And I'm not at home. Let's say you didn't call at a right time

There was an awkward silence, Hanson thought his colleague wasn't doing that kind of stuff anymore, now that she was in love with Henry. He kinda felt bad for the guy. Jo could read his thoughts miles away and rolled her eyes

\- it's not what you think

\- No, Jo, it's all right, it's your life, I'm no one to judge, I just thought you were past that since you and Henry are getting closer..; Anyway we got something coming up in the case and the lieutenant wants us all at the 11, call Henry.

She didn't even have time to explain or give a proper answer that Hanson hung up. She looked at her device and was tempted to throw it away on the river

\- he's not the only one who just getting their evening short so he didn't have to hang up like that, plus he thinks I'm having another one night stand

Henry smiled

\- well, he's going to be surprised to see both of us coming in together

\- yeah.. - She frowned - wait, how do you know we need to go?

\- if we didn't, you wouldn't look that frustrated, another body?

Jo shrugged

\- I don't know, more like the lieutenant needs to see us, you included so yeah we better get going. Once again sorry about the talk

They both got off from the couch and Henry wrapped an arm around her

\- it's quite all right, I'm certain we will finally find a way

\- yeah, we'll see. Let's go.

They quickly summarized the situation to Abe who told them to drive safely before he realized they both didn't change

\- did they just leave with their pajamas on?


	8. Chapter 7

**Last chapter! Thank you, everyone, for following my story and for reviewing. I just ended up basically like a love drama but who cares, xD. Hope you'll like it and you'll get some feels.**  
 **See ya around**

* * *

Jo and Henry never paid attention to all eyes on them when they walked in the precinct together and it wasn't only because they were coming in together but indeed because they were still wearing their sleeping outfit and none of them noticed it

They met with the lieutenant and Hanson who were waiting for them near the conference's room and both of them just stared at the couple when they showed up

\- so what's up? - Jo asked

Reece and Hanson looked at each other, biting their lips but Reece always kept a straight's face and politely asked

\- care to tell me why are you wearing Henry's clothes, detective?

Jo was confused as first and didn't see where the lieutenant was heading, then Henry stared at her and at himself and rolled his eyes

\- we forgot to change, Jo

Hanson and Reece noticed the « we »

\- damn ! Well, as I told Hanson before he hung up on my face thinking I was having another one night stand

She simply glared at him and Hanson rolled his eyes, like that late at night he could have guessed she was with Henry

\- this wasn't the best time to call... And before one of you says something, we were just watching a movie, nothing else

Knowing what was about to happen before they got interrupted, they both turned red and neither Reece and Hanson bought the movie thing.

\- we didn't know you were dating - Hanson teased

\- this wasn't a date - they both screamed, the blush on their cheeks and their skin's color were now a distinct match

\- then why are you wearing his outfit? - he wouldn't let this one go, his best friend would tell him what exactly was going on between her and the doc

Henry was about to reply but for once Reece thought they had enough like that and it was late and they probably deserved some time alone without anyone interfering

\- all right now! I called you here for a reason, can we stick to our business?

\- sorry lieutenant, go ahead

Reece explained to them they have found new evidence in the victim's home and they needed Henry's expertise to read between the lines along with interviewing the neighbour who was trying to get rid of a bottle of gas and the smell apprised the rest of the neighbourhood so the NYPD came found him and even though it was late they had to run his interview until he was confessing whether he was guilty or not.

* * *

 ** _4 weeks later_**

\- Henry, I wanted to tell you for a while but we were always interrupted, it's not easy but in the meantime I feel like it's going to relieved both of us... I know your secret, I know what you are and the thing is, you don't have to be afraid, with me because I don't fear you, knowing that just completely changed my point of view on life and death so I just want you to know that I don't mind, I don't mind the age gap, I don't mind you never getting old while I will because my love for you will always go stronger if you can give me that other half my heart needs. I love you and I will always be there for you, even if you're immortal and I'm not.

Jo was looking at her reflection in her mirror and laughing at how pathetic she sounded at the moment. She still hasn't found any time to talk to Henry about his condition. She got used to it and was trying to drop clues from time to time but either he was completely stupid or he was just pretending but she learned to protect what she knew and she understood why he was always trying to get in the way of any bullets or anything life threatening, even this wasn't making her any less worried.

She has talked to Abe a couple of times and she has made the connection between him and Henry so he had to tell her he was indeed his adoptive son, she confessed she was trying all over again to tell him she knew but they were never at peace. They have been dating for good since that night and still didn't get the occasion to kiss even Jo was spending a lot of weekends with them but some weekends which were ending at the 11 as usual and plus even at work, Lucas, Hanson or even Reece now were all eying them and they couldn't have one moment.

She came to a time when she couldn't hold it anymore and he needed to know along as telling him what she really felt for him and she didn't know it yet but Henry was also now thinking it was about time to tell her. He always avoided the subject but now he knew he needed to come clean because a relationship based on lies was doomed to fail and that's exactly what he didn't need. He loved Jo and he knew it, he has been planning to tell her over the rooftop during a romantic dinner in where he would also try and share his whole story with her.

Earlier in the day, Henry had told her he wanted to have dinner with her and she has been practicing for hours in front of her mirror about how to drop the fact she knew while telling him she loved him in the meantime.

She checked her phone and it was almost time to go and she still wasn't dressed.

She sighed

\- all right, Martinez, you got this! Tonight you'll be living in a whole new world with the man you love, hopefully, I won't scare him away when I'll be telling him I knew all this time.

When she stepped into the shop, the door was open, probably because Henry let it open for her but it was empty so he also probably sent Abe away even though the poor man already knew she knew and has been encouraging both of them to tell the other ever since.

When she reached the stairs, she stood frozen for a while and took a deep breath. She had no idea why she was so scared, it was Henry and actually, it was a good thing she knew, the only thing she needed now was to know more about his story, his real birth date, and so much more things so why was she so nervous? There was also the confession part but this shouldn't be that worse, she knew Henry liked her, they both knew it for a while now.

She climbed all the stairs in a slow pace but was on the rooftop faster than she thought she would be.

Henry was leaning over the barrier watching at the skyline of the huge buildings of NYC.

Jo took a moment to stare at his figure, the sun rays shining through his beautiful face made her heart skipped a beat. She knew she was in love with him for a while but she had no idea how strong her feelings were and she hadn't felt that way since Sean and still, this was different, it was another kind of love, the one she wanted to hold on to and never let it go.

She walked toward him and rested her chin on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his middle from behind

\- that view is amazing, it's so peaceful up here.

Henry didn't move when he felt Jo's body behind him, he just softly smiled feeling his heart beating down his throat. That woman was making him feel every deep emotion he hadn't feel in quite a long time. He just entwined his fingers with hers and kissed her palms.

\- it is peaceful! Besides my lair, I love climbing up here sometimes and watch the sunset. This reminds me how wonderful nature can be and that the little things in life are often the most precious ones.

\- that was the wisest thing to say

He noticed the sweet whisper in her voice. He turned around to face her and cup her face, removing a strand of hair behind her ear. They could hear their heartbeat echoing even with the noise below them

Henry rested his forehead against hers

\- there are so many things I need to tell you about and I hope I'll gather the courage during that dinner

She looked at his lips and smiled

\- so do I and tonight we are left all by ourselves

She reached into her pocket and turned off her phone. Henry looked at her in disbelief

\- did you just turn off your phone?

\- I did

He frowned

\- but what if..

She put one finger to his lips to shut him up

\- I told them not to bother me tonight, whatever happens, I think they can understand we need just one moment, they can handle things without us, even without you.

She slowly removed her finger, tracing the line from his lips to enjoy the contact. Henry couldn't hold it anymore and captured her lips in a sweet delicious ballet to which she responded with fierce passion, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her tighter against him, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding to her like she was the most precious thing in the world. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow as the sun was setting and was lighten up their figure. They wished that kiss had last forever but they needed to breathe.

They shared smiles and Henry took her hand in his and guided her toward the table. She didn't pay attention so far but it was very romantic, Henry had put candles on the table, with some roses petal all along, there was bread in a basket and the meal looked delicious just by the smell and also the look at it.

\- this is one amazing table, Dr. Morgan, that's one way to melt my heart

\- I'm glad you love it! For the record, I also cooked, I can cook but I'm not nearly as good as Abe so I hope it will please you

\- don't worry Henry, I'm sure it's delicious, at least you're way better than I am.

They ate in a comfortable ambiance and were glad no one was there to bother. Henry told Jo Abe was visiting a couple of friends and would probably either spending the night there or come back very late but knowing his son, he would certainly stay where he was.

After dinner, they snuggled on the couch facing the skyline and watched the lights from the city.

Jo's head was resting on Henry's shoulder, while their fingers were entwined, he was slowly rubbing her back still lost in his thoughts and so was Jo. They had time, they were alone, the universe was giving them the opportunity and they needed to take it.

\- Henry/Jo - they both said in unison

They looked at each other and laughed

\- go ahead - she said

\- no, you go, ladies first

Jo winked

\- but I'm pretty sure what you need to say is more important so go

Henry took a deep breath and stood up, he couldn't do that while sitting. Jo had now an idea what he was about to say so she just waited

\- in fact, it is important, even though I don't know what you've been trying to tell me all this time but I've come to a point when I really need, to be honest with you and it's not that I didn't trust you but I just didn't trust myself.

Jo could only imagine why he had issues, no one would ever believe him and Abe quickly summed up the situation about Nora so that was an understatement. She stood up and walked toward him

\- Henry ! You know you can talk to me, I won't judge you

\- I know you won't but I'm just afraid it's going to change things between us that that's the only way I can build a life with you

She felt her heart warming when those words got out from his mouth.

-I'm listening, then!

He took a deep breath

\- I've been afraid of my life of people finding out the truth about me. I've been rejected first and been locked up in a lunatic asylum because my first wife didn't believe any word I told her but it was the truth. You once asked me about my scar and you showed up a couple of months ago with that picture of a man looking like me, a blonde woman and a baby... - he closed his eyes, he wasn't going to back up now, he turned around to face her - that man appears to be me and the blonde woman is Abigail, my ex-wife who died to try protecting my secret... The baby is Abe, he's my adoptive son

Jo wasn't saying anything at the moment but a smirk was forming at the corner of her lips but she let him talk

\- Other than my age I'm still the man you've been working with for the past year. My story is, in 1814 I was on the Empress of Africa in where there was a slaves trade, one of the slave was sick and the captain thought he had cholera. But he was just sick, they threatened to throw him overboard, but I got in the way, telling him that the man just had a fever and needed medical attention but they didn't want to hear it so instead... They shot me and threw me overboard. I died that night so imagine my surprise when another ship fished me up naked on the Atlantic. I spent one year trying to figure out my condition, wondering how it happened, then one year later I came back to Nora and tried to tell her what happened and she locked me up because I tried to prove it to her. Well ever since I'm dying, I come back in the nearest body of water, here in New York, it's the East River. I'm still trying to figure it out, why me, what did I do to deserve that. I called it a curse because seeing your loved one die after the other isn't exactly what I would call a blessing. I've been alive for the past 236 years Jo. I was born on September 19, 1779, and as far as I can tell... I am immortal.

Jo didn't say a word and listened to everything he told her, Henry made a face because this was never a good sign but Jo walked toward him and smiled and he didn't know if it was « I'm going to kill you » smile or the «I like you » one.

She looked at him for a couple of minutes and just jumped into his arms and he lost his balance and fell on the decorative cushions on the floor with Jo on top of him before he could say anything she gave him one long kiss on the lips

\- took you long enough - she said after the kiss

Henry nervously laughed before realizing what she said

\- what did you just say?

She just kept smiling and got up from her position but remained on his lap, her hands on his chest

\- remember that groceries store story I've been trying to tell you about for over a month?

He just nodded

\- well, I actually witnessed you die, all of it and I couldn't do anything, I wanted to but you disappeared before I could even act so I put the two and two together, Abe figured I saw something and I've been trying to tell you I knew but we were never at peace, I'm still confused and I'll need a bit more but I just want you to know that I'm okay with it and I'm never going to lock you up and betray you.

It took a couple of minutes for Henry to gather his thoughts and then a huge smile spread across his face

\- So you knew all that time?

She nodded, tears of joy forming at the corner of her eyes

\- I did and this just... Made my love for you stronger

Henry couldn't believe his ears, how he has been that lucky twice in his long life?

He stood up and kept Jo in his arms and lift her up, turning around on himself, as she held on to him for dear life, her laugh was everything to his ears. The moon shining through her big brown eyes gave him a courage he never had before

\- I love you Jo and as long as we are together, I will cherish you all my life

Her heart was about to burst with love and joy and she gave him another passionate kiss

\- I love you too Henry and I promise, we will stay together even if the odds are against us. You're the one and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

He put her down and they remained in a long embrace enlighten by the city's skyline.

After all those overwhelming emotions they went back inside in where Henry showed her a huge album with a lot of pictures from after the 19th because camera didn't really exist back then and he kept telling her stories, she was listening and was never scared, she was just impressed and still curious about the how but she was relieved because that selfish part inside of her knew she wouldn't lose him and that's why she intended to give that man all of her, literally.

After doing half of the album and a couple of hours later, Jo closed it and rested her hand on Henry's knee

\- I think it's all right for tonight. I'll keep looking at it another time, I now can see clearer

\- good then! I'm so glad you didn't run away or thought that I was crazy

Jo scoffed

\- maybe I would have if I didn't see the whole but deep down I always knew something was up with you so you don't have to worry about me protecting you

She kissed his palms and Henry felt his heart dropped. She raised her eyes to meet his and slowly moved to sat on his lap, he couldn't control anything at the moment because his brain was shutting off and he was just seeing that beautiful latina grinding on him.

Her shaken hands slowly removed the buttons from his shirt and when she felt his chest against her palm, she completely removed the shirt and stroke his scar. She hesitated a couple of minutes but she leaned toward it and quickly kissed it and Henry felt that part of him getting under control, he untangled his hands in her hair and cup her face, kissing her like he never kissed anyone before. They both sighed and he unzipped her dress and when he felt her with nothing left but her underwear, he removed his lips from hers and looked at her

\- you're beautiful!

\- thank you! So are you

She kept grinning on his manhood, her hands going down, untying the belt as his large hands were stroking her from her bottom to her back, he whispered on her neck

\- I do appreciate that show but let's take it in my bedroom, I have a tendency to think we'll be more comfortable.

She agreed and stood up to hold up a hand for him, he took it and they disappeared in the bedroom.

\- you're really one of the kind, Henry - Jo said, when they were both lying in the bed, Henry on top of her and their naked body about to join

\- so are you Jo and I hope that special bond will last...

\- ...forever!

\- forever!

Fingers entwined, bodies joined, skin, sheets and kisses, that night two became one, they gave everything and took that chance life gave them and they wouldn't ever have any regret because after all, they belonged together.


End file.
